Avengers & LokixTeen MagicReader
by Fantady M
Summary: Steve adopts a teen girl with magical abilities. But when she adopts all of the avengers as her family and Loki as her crush, things get a lot more fun for the heroes of the world. And a lot harder for Steves new daughter the closer she gets to being the age Loki appears. Avengers x TeenReader, Later Loki x Reader
1. Prolouge

(( Some sections will be actual stories, others will be texts. It depends on how i feel XD

Also the reader in this is loosely based off me. So obsessed with legend of zelda, slight tomboy, and very energetic with a love of kids movies and books. Reader has general magic, so she can learn spells and such. But most of it is emotion based

I was inspired to do this fanfiction by a text rp me and my friends did. So this had to be born so i could give my take. Enjoy ^^ ))

**Prologue**

(y/n) was never in a home for to long. She was moved from place to place in her home state of California because her adoptive families would always complain about her. That or they would try to take care of her, but couldn't handle her special ability. She was a pretty cute kid. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes.

(y/n) had magic, and every time she got comfortable in a family, something really sad, or exciting, or just in general something to cause a large build of emotions in her, and her magic would take charge. The families that tried just found that (y/n) caused financial problems, and though they honestly tried, (y/n) would tell them it was ok, and she would go back to having to move to a new family.

Well she was finally discovered by S.H.E.I.L.D She had been, but they didnt act on it till now. Nick Fury saw potential in her, and when (y/n) was 12, he adopted her and her fly to New York. He wanted to introduce her to the Avengers.

When she got there she was picked up by two agents and then taken to Stark Tower. (y/n) was in disbelief when she stepped foot in the famous tower. Her excitement swelled and she jumped up and down expectantly. When the elevator stopped and she stepped out, her eyes widened seeing the Avengers. She had adored them, and had literally wished they could adopt her since she first saw them on t.v a few months ago.

The excitement became to great, and her magic let itself show in a sudden drop in temperature and the floor turning to cracking ice around her. The ice was cracking because of her slowly bursting excitement. She noticed and was quick to apologize and she worked to try and make all the ice go away, but since she had no control of it, there was no fixing it.

Nick walked to her after her display, he was going to announce he was her adoptive father, but his aura was so terrify to little (y/n) that she sidestepped and ran to Steve, who she felt looked the more comforting of all the Avengers. Nick really had no problem with it, and one discussion later and a few signed papers (y/n) was the daughter of Steve Rogers. She was so happy she wasted no time getting comfy and calling Steve dad.

So, (y/n)'s life with the avengers began. She was sent to school, with much whining from both her and Tony, and found herself liking it. Thanks to coaching from Steve she had learned to control her emotions, and would only hype out when at Stark's Tower. She lived with Steve in his little apartment, but she didnt mind, it was cozy and felt like a home should. She had long since established all the Avengers as her siblings and did specific things with each.

With Thor she would watch movies, he took them seriously, and it made her laugh all the time when he.

With Clint she would shuffle through the vents to help him in his forever ongoing prank war with Tony.

With Tony she would play video games, except if she wanted to play legend of zelda. He didn't like the fantasy series much, but she loved it. She would get so into it that she would stand when she played the game. Unless it was on a handheld

With Natasha she would exercise and practice with, she wanted to be flexible and talented just like her.

With Banner she would usually spend her time helping him find out more about her, or would just watch him do his science thing.

With Pepper and Jane she would go shopping. They always picked her out nice things to match her style, and then they would stop at HotTopic for (y/n) to buy all the new Legend of Zelda Tee's they had or T-shirts of any other things she loved.

She was currently in her second semester of Freshman year in high school. It was fun to her, she was always hyper and optimistic by nature ever since Steve assured her she had nothing to be ashamed of.

When she got home that day she headed to the library in the tower. Tony had bought her a bunch of books. Many were Series that she had read the first book of and liked, and Tony decided to buy the whole series for her. But since they didnt all fit in Steve's apartment they remained at the tower. She would only read completed series because she didnt like jumping from series to series. It made her anxy for the next book in the series to come out that she never got fully into the other one she was reading.

Well on this particular day a lot of interesting things happened while (y/n) was at school. Things she was not informed of because a) she didnt have a phone yet, and b) she walked to the tower that day. When no one showed up by 3 it meant she had to walk to the tower, she didnt mind. But she was very surprised when she walked into the library and found a man sitting at her desk (she had a desk in the library so she could hide and get homework done when things got crazy) reading the third installment of the Age of Fire Series. She held her breath worried he would see her. But it was to late.

The man set the book down on the desk and turned on the spinny chair to look at (y/n). The minute he did (y/n) wished she had a scarf on that day, because when she took in his facial features and his green eyes combined with his long raven black hair, she had pink forming on her face. This guy was gorgeous! He was amazing! He was slender and well built! He was-

"Loki! Here you are brother!" Thor called from behind (y/n)

She nodded and finished her thought 'He is Lok-' "WAIT LOKI!?" (y/n) whipped around to face Thor who nodded in confirmation

"what is he doing here?! isnt he evil!?"

"I was, but due to...circumstances, I have changed my larger ambitions, for the most part anyway. I am still the God of Mischief"

(y/n) was not getting what was going on. She felt like passing out. Which she almost did, but Thor caught her "Are you well (y/n)?"

"No...Wheres dad?"

"He is with brother Anthony, they wanted me to inform you that Loki shall help you with your magic! Is that not fantastic!?"

"Wait wuh?"

"I will watch him, so do not worry about falling victim to any of his tricks." Thor smiled, it was as if everything was ok. But it wasnt ok. (y/n) was crushing on a thousand something who knows year old guy who had tried to kill her dad and her brothers! Not to mention he was like her personal teacher now!

"I..need a book" (y/n) mechanically walked to on of the many book shelves and put the book she had in an empty space, then took the one next to it "and now...I will be outside..." with that said she dropped her backpack on the ground and took off at a speed walk to the balcony.

Once there (y/n) sat on the ground and took in the warmth of the sun while she went over her thoughts. Finally concluding that it would be ok. 'I can control my stupid girl hormones no problem! I can do this! That sexy man has NOTHING on me!'

(y/n) tried so hard to convince herself that, but it just wasn't happening. Her crush was too strong.

**OooTATATATATA TIME SKIP!ooO**

It had been about a month, and Loki couldn't figure out (y/n)'s magic. But he did discover she could learn spells, which worked for him. They trained twice a week, which relieved (y/n) along with the fact that learning magic required no close contact what so ever.

In fact, in that month Loki and (y/n) had gotten close as friends, heck best friends. He thought she was a cute kid, and well, she was crushing on him. But their friendship formed on the fact that they had a lot in common, reading books, pranking tony, magic abilities, their friendship was a pretty good one.

They were both currently figuring out how to use Loki's new cell phone, he was finally trusted with one and they were both abusing the privlage. Loki was hogging it though, taking pictures mainly

"LOOOOOOKKKKIIIIII! your just taking pictures!" (y/n) groaned, upset that her friend/crush was being so stupid with his phone

"There is a midgardian device that is capturing an image of my face, i will abuse it until i know how it works" he snapped another photo. But (y/n) had gotten fed up, so for the first time since she met loki, she got close enough to him that she could feel the cool of his body on her warm one as she reached for the phone. Once she got it she sat down and turned away from loki so he couldn't take it, and because she was blushing.

(y/n) wasted no time creating a group chat with Tony, Clint, and Nat. Whos names on Loki's phone she had changed to Phony, Lint, and for Nat, still Nat. It was Loki's request

Text screen on Loki's Phone

Loki: HEY! IT'S (y/n)! i took LokiDoki's phone ;)

Phony: haha. hey kiddo. Does Reindeer Games know you took his phone?

Lint: Awesome job kid!

Loki: its not that big a deal, hes sitting next to me, i just kinda snatched it from him.

Nat: Well either way, if any of us tried that we would be dead

Loki: HES TRYING TO TAKE THE PHONE BACK! HELP! HURRLEKEGNOJIWHGIUQI

Phony: OH NO! HES KILLED (y/n)!

Lint: You SICK bastard! Were coming for you!

Loki: I DID NOT KILL HER! She is fine!

Nat: Im not so sure we should believe him

Phony: Capsicle will be after you Reindeer Games! (y/n) shall be avenged!

Loki: well now shes dying because of your over-dramatic reaction to me simply taking my phone back. Shes dying of laughter, a funny painful death

Nat: poor baby. Has to die with the last thing she sees being Loki.

Loki: HEY! im her best friend!

Lint: suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you are.

Loki: SHUT UP YOU MORTAL FOOL!

Nat: I agree with Clint

Phony: yeah...

Phony: hey does anyone else hear a loud sound? Sounds like-OH LORD! LOKI IS AFTER ME!

Nat: Run stupid!

Lint: Im coming to save you!

Loki: hey! (y/n) again. Loki left his phone. So Tony is dying?

Nat: maybe. Wanna train today Slushie?

Loki: Nah...hey is tiny alive?

Loki: TOOOOOONYYYYY!

Phony: Phony is not available. This is Loki

Lint: What did you do to Tony!?

Phony: not your problem, but I for one like the nickname Slushie for (y/n)

Loki:...now im stuck with it because more than three people call me that, i was stuck with it the moment Tony called me that I guess. Hey Loki! Are we still going to watch Lord of the Rings?

Phony: Of course, i will return right away.

Loki: sweet! group text over! talk to you all later

Lint: later Slushie!

Nat: later

**OooTime skip bought by Tony ooO**

"That was a very interesting movie. There are two more?" Loki looked at (y/n) intently

"Yeah! Not to mention the Hobbit trilogy! Wanna watch the next one now!?"

"That sounds fun! Place it in the magic mirror!"

"You got it LokiDok-"

"(y/n)! its time to go home. You have school tomorrow" Steve called from the elevator

(y/n) sighed and packed everything in her backpack "On my way dad! See you tomorrow LokiDoki"

((Thats it, my first chapter for my first reader insert. Please leave a review, not to make this known, but to tell me how i did with my first reader insert.))


	2. Chapter 1 1-2

**Part 1**

_"Vamos a la playa! A mi me gusta bailar, el ritmo de la noche. Sounds of fiesta! Vamos a la playa! A mi me gusta bailar, el ritmo de la noche. Sounds of fiesta!" _(y/n) sang while she walked down the hall. She had survived her sophomore year in highschool, and she was just ready to go to the beach to celebrate as she was promised. She was blasting her headphones that could turn outward. She admited the song was kinda dumb, but it was catchy enough to keep her attention.

She was packing her beach bag with her favorit green towel. Her favorit color was (f/c). But the only reason that blanket was her particular favorit was because Loki picked it out for her when everyone went shopping for beach stuff. Yesterday.

She also stuffed in her (f/c) bathing suit. It was a one peice, but was made so it had a cute short skirt covering the underwear like part of the bathing suit. She was modest and she loved how the bathingsuit fit her. She also remebered to pack a water gun for a prank she had planned, poptarts for thor, a beachball, a sand castle kit, sunscreen, and some extra cloths.

She lifted her bag and headed for the living room after changing into a random tank top and gym shorts along with sandals. On her way the Song California Girls came on and she couldnt help but remenis about when she did live in California. She was hearing the music because she was given an MP3 player, but that was all she was allowed. She didnt mind.

As soon as she walked in the living room humming along to the song Tony shook his head and made a time out sign with his hands "Nu uh! you are not listening to that here!"

"Sorry Tony, New York is cool, but i'm a Californian."

"YOU did not just say that in MY tower in NEW YORK! I know you didn't!"

"I did, got a problem with that Phony?"

"ooooooh! Shes asking for trouble!" Clint called from the kitchen

"Clint's right. You, Missy, better run" Tony gave you his best fake angry glare, but it was more of a pout

"Pfft. You cant do anything to me" (y/n) declared, singing loud and proud _"CALIFORNIA GIRLS WERE UNDENIABL-" _

She didn't get to keep singing though, because Tony was running straight for her. She dropped her bag, tossed her headphones and MP3 player onto the couch, and ran

Nat walked in with Pepper and Jane, who were all very confused

"She declared herself a California girl in front of Tony" Clint said with a laugh

(Y/n) lept over the couch to get a lead from tony and made a b-line for the vent, but just as she was about to make it Clint grabbed her "NO! TRAITOR!" Clint laughed at her and finally Tony caught up and began to tickle (y/n)

She squealed like a 6 year old and began to laugh uncontrollably

"Apologize for your crimes!" Tony yelled

"N-never! hahaha I-i refuse!"

"You'll apologize eventually!" Tony kept tickling (y/n) mercilessly.

It was at that moment Thor and Loki walked in. (y/n) saw an opportunity and yelled out "Brother T-Thor! AHAHA! T-Tony is torturing me!"

Thor looked concerned and ran to (y/n)'s aid "BROTHER ANTHONY RELEASE YOUNG (y/n)!" he pushed Tony away and then took (y/n) away from Clint and hugged her tightly, to tightly

"ok...this...is just as bad..." (y/n) managed to say.

Loki chuckled and tapped his brothers shoulder "Brother, you are turning (y/n) into what the midgardians call a pancake."

"But brother! If i put her down brother Anthony will get her again!"

"Well then let me carry her"

(y/n) was about to protest, but it was to late, she was in the arms of her crush who just saw her as a cute kid and his best friend. She was blushing so bad she was happy the guys were to busy arguing about her health and how both Tony and Thor almost killed her.

But unfortunately one person noticed. Nat. She was actually very surprised, but put the pieces together pretty easily 'Now them hanging out so much but never sitting closer than a foot together makes sense...wow shes crushed for that long!?'

Nat saw Steve walking in, and rather than wanting to have to explain his daughter was crushing on the god, she decided to distract him 'You now owe me' it wasn't big, but she liked to be repaid.

"Hey Steve, check out Thor. Thought Tony was killing (y/n)"

While that conversation was going on (y/n) wiggled in Loki's arms "I would like to be set down please. I can handle Phony!"

Loki complied with a laugh "Guess whats catching on, Phony"

"You know what Loki? F-"

"HEY!" Pepper glared daggers at Tony "I don't care if (y/n) is in high school, shes managed to keep from cussing for this long. Don't start her on it!"

The arguing continued until JARVIS announced that it was time to head out, and they took three different cars. Banner drove with Steve and Loki, Tony went with Clint and Thor, and the girls went together.

Nat was being strangely silent for everyone, she put down the radio after realizing the awkward silence "...alright. Know what? We have all had a moment of it. No shame in it. (y/n) has good taste in terms of him matching her personality."

"What in the name of Thor's love for pop-tarts are you talking about?" Jane raised an eyebrow

"(y/n) is crushing, hard" Nat glanced at (y/n), who was so happy to be sitting in the passengers seat so the other two girls couldnt see her face turning red "How did you..."

"You know...contact. Anyway...I actually think its kinda cute"

"Me too!" Pepper laughed "How cute that you have a crush! Who is it? Please tell us!"

"Well...if i told you i know you wouldn't approve" (y/n) turned to be sure they couldn't see her even if they leaned forward.

"Oooh. A bad boy? Trust me (y/n). Their a nice thing to try out, but it usually never works." Jane advised "Besides, knowing who your dad is, that wont get far unless its secret"

(y/n) felt herself feeling sick. Just the idea of being Loki was something she liked, but hearing them talk about a serious relationship, it made her stomach lurch. She wanted to, but she was obviously still waaaaaay to young for the guy. But when she tuned back into the conversation, she felt it could not have been worse timing

"Wouldn't it be cute if he were your first kiss? Oh what if you see him at the beach!" Pepper looked at Jane then Nat "Wouldn't it be cute to see them kiss and then see how Steve reacts!?"

"...something like that.." Nat replied before glancing at (y/n) again, who had sunk father into her seat and whose face had become as red as a tomato by that point.

**Ooo Time skip brought by embarrassed (y/n) ooO**

Once everyone was dressed in their swimwear they set up a spot for themselves and everyone got to doing what they wanted to. (y/n) wasted no time charging into the water. It was fairly cold, but the sooner she got it over with the sooner she would stop being bothered by it. She laughed and swam around near the shallow end and looked back on the beach "Cmon Chickens!"

"Were good" Tony spoke for himself and Clint. Nat and the girls agreed with Tony, and decided to just lather themselves in sun screen. Banner and Steve were setting up the grill for later, so they declined. Loki decided he would just take in the scenery, he could honestly say he had never been to the beach and the weather was great, he was going to enjoy it. But Thor smiled "I am on my way (y/n)!" he ran in at full speed and splashed water everywhere, to (y/n)'s surprise the water actually didnt slow him down, when he got to her she whispered her plan to him, he agreed, and so it began.

After swimming and throwing the beachball around in the water, (y/n) and Thor walked back to the shore giving off the impression they were returning for snacks. (y/n) opened her bag and took out the poptarts for Thor, she had anticipated Thor would be the only one to help. He took them and stood at an angle so no one could see (y/n) pull out the water gun and stuff it in the sand castle pail. She then headed for the water to seemingly scoop some of the soft sand in it. As soon as she was there she fueled up the water gun and took a deep breath. She knew very well what the results would be, at least she thought they would be everyone chasing her and Thor. She turned to look at thor who smiled and gave a subtle thumbs up.

(y/n) smiled and quickly turned around running back to where everyone was, and before they could register what was happening, they were hit with cold water. Nat, Pepper, and Jane were the first victims, and they were to stunned to act, giving (y/n) time to spin and shoot Tony, Banner and "where is Loki?"

As soon as the question left the (h/c) haired girls lips, the water gun was taken from her by something she couldn't see, and then held to the back of her head. Twas Loki. He laughed and held her gently to him after making himself visible again, and once again her blushing started. But no one paid attention to her face, they were pretending to be in hero mode. Steve, the only one spared of (y/n)'s assault, chuckled and used a Frisbee pretending it was his shield "Let go of my daughter Loki!". (y/n) found herself smiling, and becoming distracted took away her blush.

"Never! She is my prisoner, and you will do as I ask or she will suffer a terrible fate!" Loki yelled out in a fake evil tone

Pepper and Jane played the part of the crowd, until they realized there was a crowd. No surprise. The Avengers were at the beach and acting out a fake hostage situation with an actual person who threatened New York. (y/n) didn't feel embarrassed, she felt happy for some reason. She laughed and shouted "DAD! GUYS! SAVE ME! LokiDoki is being mean!"

Steve jumped into "action" and threw the Frisbee at loki, it hit him right in the face and he yelled "HEY! this isnt a real fight captain!"

"Sorry" Steve laughed

Nat rolled her eyes "What do you want Loki?"

"I want...dammit...what do I want? Hmmm...AH! I want the World."

"I kinda figured you would say that, but without having to think about it" (y/n) laughed. "Shut up! your a hostage!"

"HEY! LOKIDOKI STOP BEING SO MEAN!" (y/n) pouted

"Hey stop breaking character!" Tony scolded the two before strutting over.

Loki smirked "Take another step and I shoot!" He didnt notice clint sneaking up behind him with the pail filled with water.

Thor saw the plan and picked up a bag of chips "This is my hammer! May we agree on that?"

"NO! that will be to easy to throw at m-" Loki couldn't finish because Clint dump the water on him, and when (y/n) started to run loki 'shot' her. She actually did fall because she tripped, so she laughed a long time before Tony reminded her she should be dying. She just waved her hand in dismissal and pretended to be dead, laughing here and there.

Banner pretended to be the Hulk and tackled Loki and threw fake punches. The whole while the small crowed and the girls were cracking up. This was funny!

After being "punched" a few times, Banner left loki alone, who pretended to be waking up from a trance. Steve meanwhile held (y/n) closely, and tried to be serious in his sad and depressing "DONT LEAVE ME" speech, but he kept stopping to laugh, which made (Y/n) laugh, and Tony laugh, and pepper laugh, and then everyone else. He finally stopped long enough to say "Don't leave me (y/n)! Your the best thing that Nick ever let happen to me" the last bit being an inside joke of how Nick Fury did practically scare her to Steve Rogers in the first place.

It wasn't then Thor, Tony, and Banner's turn to give their goodbye speeches. Thor got so into it the Tony and Banner laughed so much they couldn't say theirs, and just pointed at Thor to signal theirs were the same. By then (y/n) had long since given up pretending to be dead, she couldn't do it, no way.

Loki walked over and was cracking up as he tried to say his prepared lines. It was mainly embarrassment that stopped him, so instead of saying "How could i do this?! How could i kill the only friend i ever had!? I am so sorry!" and fake sob, he just laughed out "N-NO! MY BEST FRIEND! I-hhaha-Im so sorry!"

(y/n) stopped laughing long enough to smile and say "I forgive you for fake killing me"

Every one of the Avengers, Loki, and the girls group hugged (y/n) simultaneously yelling "YOUR ALIVE!" and everyone who had been watching awwed and then went on their way.

When the group hug was over Steve kissed (y/n) on the head and ruffled her hair "Your the best daughter I could ever ask for."

"Your the best dad I could ever ask for"

After that fun play, everyone got into an intense game of keep away with the beach ball, (y/n) sticking to being on either Steves' shoulders or Thors' . Unfortunately she couldn't keep her advantage for long, she ran after the vollyball and found herself far from Steve or Thor, who both decided not to run and help her. So when her mind pieced together Tony, Banner, and Nat running straight for her she screamed and ran. She actually felt so scared they would catch her that she turned to run at them, and from her fear she ran faster to by pass them. She had begun to run faster, but still freaked when Banner and Tony reached out to grab her.

The moment (y/n) screamed from a build of excitement and terror, the sand beneath the two guys shifted dramatically making them fall. Loki and Nat saw it happen, and both knew it was her magic again. A part they had yet to see even though there had been many times in the tower she had the same reaction to something.

She eventually tossed the beach ball to Thor and she cheered before laying on her back out of breath "im done...game over"

Tony and Banner had long since stood up and shaken sand from their hair. Loki, since he was her teacher pretty much, ran over "Did you notice what you did?"

"You mean run for my life?"

"No, you shifted the sand from beneath Tony and Banner with a (f/c) light. I think that's your magic reaction to fear. But this just makes it harder to understand how your magic works. You can only learn the most basic of spells...this changes a lot. Meaning we have a lot more studying to do on you magic. I will say it is like mine, but when we practice spells that light does not appear. Hence the need for further study."

"No...I don't wanna be a specimen!"

"Well unlike Banner I will not treat you like a Specimen. I will still treat you like a living being"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Bruce shot both (y/n) and Loki a hurt stare. Well mainly (y/n). Bruce like everyone else still wasn't to buddy buddy with Loki.

"It means what it means Banner" Loki shrugged and smiled "But this development also means I dont have to watch you so carefully anymore. Plus I held my deal of no tricks for a year. That said"

Bruce's towel began to glow green before shooting at Bruce and knocking him over. That gave Loki a good laugh along with (y/n) and everyone else. Though also made the others go on edge. Now Tony and Clint had a new member to their prank wars, who would also prank everyone else regardless.

Steve wanted to quickly distract Loki before he did anything else so he ran to the gril "Anyone hungry?"

"ME!" (y/n) ran to her dad's side "What did you bring?"

"Well as cliche as it is to everyone im making hamburgers. That sound ok to you?"

"Perfect!"

**Ooo Time Skip cuz i aint writing how long it took to cook everything ooO**

Everyone sat around in a circle as the sun began to set. They all just ate in silence which Jane and Pepper did not find fitting. They whispered to each-other and Pepper giggled. Of course Tony had to comment on that

He bent over to Clint and said in a loud fake whisper "You think they have a thing going on? Would Pepper cheat on me with Jane?"

"I Ship it!" Clint yelled back in the same loud whisper

"ewww! You guys are gross! LokiDoki, Thorio im sitting between you guys!" (y/n) yelled, moving from her place between Tony and Clint and sitting between Thor and Loki. Steve laughed then asked "Whats shipping?"

"Its when you want two people or characters to be in a romantic relationship." (y/n) answered taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

Steve nodded, glad it was (y/n) who answered, she never answered him like he had missed out on life. He appreciated it.

Tony and Clint were whispering to each-other, they had a plan to steal (y/n) back from Loki and Thor. They nodded and stood up saying they were going for a swim and then walked to the water before creeping back. It had already gotten dark and only the camp fire provided any light.

As soon as Tony was about to snatch up (y/n), Pepper stood up "Wanna know what me and Nat were whispering about? (y/n) has a crush on someone, bad. Shes going to have a boyfriend probably" she sounded so happy. Of course. They thought it was cute.

Steve dropped his hamburger and he was still for a long while. Thor and Loki both looked at (y/n), who had hid her face in her arms confirming what Pepper said, Loki looked down at (y/n) confused "Arnt you to young to have a mate?"

"DONT SAY IT LIKE THAT!" (y/n) yelled, her face becoming redder.

"Why not?" Loki was honestly confused and kind of taken back by (y/n)'s tone.

"Mate implies...things. Where boyfriend just means their together with kissing being the worst they do." Jane said, still smiling

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" Tony shouted snatching up (y/n). "Your not allowed to! Who is he!?"

Clint nodded "Yeah what the hell (y/n)!? Your still a kid!"

"Im a teen..." (y/n) whispered before slowly turing to see Steve pretty much having a heart attack. He had said nothing, but he wasn't handling it well.

Thor was sided with the girls though, and was smiling "When can we meet the boy that has won (y/n)'s heart? For a boy to win her heart he must be special!"

"It gets better!" Pepper said, loving the cute blush (y/n) had aquired from this embarassin moment "Hes a bad boy! Were talking leather clothing and piercings!" she laughed

That was all it took for Steve to stand up and walk over to (y/n) "You have a convict boyfriend? (y/n) I know you. You make good choices, but i dont understand why you have a boyfriend and you kept him secret from me...or why hes a 'bad boy' " Steve looked so heart broken.

The only two not reacting were Nat, because she had no clue what to say, and Banner. Banner cared for (y/n), but he didnt baby her as much, so he was trying to take the info and remind himself she was responsible.

(y/n) sighed "I dont have a boyfriend dad, hes not a convict, and its a one sided crush. So please cheer up..." She smiled a sad smile. Steve let out a big relived sigh and hugged her "Oh thank the Lord!"

Tony sighed and sat down "man i was ready to kill a kid for a minute there...I mean really."

Loki nodded "I was not about to allow (y/n) to have a 'bad boy' for a mate. She is a sweet kind child, she deserves better"

"please stop saying mate" (y/n) started blushing bad again.

"...So who is the kid your crushing on?" Clint asked, making Loki lean near her and Steve, made Steve put her down and stare at her, made Jane and Pepper lean forward, and made Tony crack his knuckles.

**Ooo To be Continued ooO**

* * *

((whenever a chapter has to be continued, it means it wont be updated until next next week on Thursday or Wednesday, or the week after on Thursday or wednesday. So yeah XD ))


	3. Chapter 1 2-2

**Part 1 continued **

(y/n) gulped, her mind racing as she tried to come up with a response, ANY response. She couldnt use the "hes a bad boy" thing as a cover up for not naming the guy, well Loki. So she was sweating buckets trying to figure SOMETHING out.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly as thought up classmate after classmate, but she just couldnt think up a name. She was about ready to fake her death or something similar to that, when Natasha FINALLY came to (y/n)'s defense "Look guys. Dont pressure her. I know its funny, but cant you see the poor kid is as pale as snow? She will name the guy in due time, but for now leave her be. Its the first day of summer for her, she wont see the guy till school is back in, no point in knowing him now"

Tony sighed and sat back down where he had once been "Yeah...I know your right...But the gossip!"

"Now you sound like a girl" Nat laughed

"You cant tell me your not curious to know!" Tony retorted "We all want to know! Especially Capsicle! i mean look at him. His daughter is just growing up so fast!"

"You know...disregarding that i heard she was adopted when she was already in the double digit age grouping..." Loki just let that be said to pint out the (h/c) girl was already in the age range for crushing on people. There wasnt much growing up to be done in his opinion.

Thor looked the most dissapointed, he really wanted to know who won (y/n)'s heart. She was like a little sister to him, he wanted to know if the guy she liked really could make her happy. If only he knew...

Well eventually everyone decided to drop the whole thing, at least for the time being. (y/n) had fallen asleep from the long day she had, and when everyone finished packing, Steve picked her up and carried her to the car he was going in. When they all got back to the tower Steve found himself to tired to go home, and decided to stay there. Everyone thought it would be a good idea to sleep in the living room, for whatever reason, and then all agreed it would be funny if (y/n) woke up in a panic from not knowing where she was. They all set up their sleeping bags and all lay down in various locations. It was silent for awhile, then people started falling asleep.

An hour later only Loki, Nat, and Banner were still awake, and they began to whisper to each-other from boredom, Nat and Banner had a type of night high, where they were so tired they said dumb things. Loki had it to but he tried to suppress it by laughing into his pillow whenever they decided to be dumb.

"Im just thinking...what if...it turns out...(y/n) is a wizard? Shes from like...Harry Potter land" Nat started giggling "and she lost her memory, but she like a chosen one, like Harry. She is the child of Harry!" Nat whispered in a fake dramatic way. The three bust up laughing

Banner calmed down enough to say "Nat, your making (y/n) sound like a bad fanfiction! You could at least have given reason for her being chosen"

"well how am i supposed to know why?" Nat laughed

"If you dont know dont talk" Loki, Nat, and Banner half jumped. (y/n) had woken up, and they had not been expecting that

"Great job (y/n)! You want to be the one that kills me?" Loki angrily whispered to (y/n)

She laughed and shook her head "Sorry, scardy cats"

"Hey! Kid i turn into something pretty scary" Banner retorted "You dont get that"

"And im a spy. Nothing Scares me" Nat hummed

Loki nodded "I was just caught off guard...thats all"

(y/n) laughed "Suuuuuuuure. You guys are great liars"

"Its my gift, but this wasnt a lie" Loki added "Anyway...who is it you like (y/n)? Im just curious. I mean...i didnt think you were the kind to fall for anyone. I kind of thought guys would fall for you and you would shun them all until you got with an actor"

"wow, specific much?" Banner chuckled

"Silence! What if it is, both Tony and I came up with the idea" Loki crossed his arms

"Well...it doset matter" (y/n) said sadly "The guy will never like me. It wont work...were to different..."

"Well you never know kid" Nat said with a yawn "The world is weird. Anyway im tired. Goodnight" she tucked into her sleeping bag and fell asleep

"Nat is right (y/n). Im sure if its meant to be it will work out, no matter what" He too yawned "Night kid" and he fell asleep

Loki and (y/n) staid up longer, a long silence their only company for awhile "...I think your problem, (y/n), is that your thinking to much about little things. Your a sweet child, you will find someone to love you completely. And of said person so much as makes you sad, you know Tony, your father, and the rest of us will have something to say" he laughed "Have sweet dreams Slushie"

(y/n) sighed in relief as soon as a few minutes had passed 'Why do i have to like him!?' she thought to herself. She always thought this, and it always went back to a list of things. Mainly the facts he was good looking, an avid reader, was very respectful, but also had a fun sarcastic personality. Now adding prankster to the list, and he fit the (h/c) haired girls qualities.

(y/n) finally got some sleep, but her dream did nothing better to help her out of the problem she was it. It made it worse

**Ooo To Be Continued ooO**

((Not an interesting chapter, i know, but the dream is going to be fun XD ))


	4. Chapter 2 1-3

**Part 2**

_(y/n) giggled as she sat snuggled up against a boy from her school. He was smiling at her and Steve was talking to them "Well you two have my approval"_

_(y/n) and the young boy seemed so happy, they cheered and Tony raised his vodka bottle to them along with Nat. But it was a short lived celebration for her and the young boy, as he quickly took on the appearance of Loki. No one seemed to notice and take mind, that went for (y/n) too. _

_Loki rested his head on hers and she was suddenly taller, again no questions were asked "I hope you two have a happy life together" Banner laughed and ruffled the young woman's hair. The young woman in the wedding gown looked like (y/n), but was in her 20's now. It was a great day for her. _

_Things then changed and (y/n) was at school. She was confronted with girls who mocked her from jealousy, they were mean to her, but it was not like she could escape them after school. Being raised by Steve Rogers meant she was not one for cruel words and comebacks. She tried to ignore them and fight back with politeness like her dad did, but it didn't work much. She had good friends yes, but these were the kind of girls that liked to spread rumors, and much to her disappointment a lot of people believed the rumors. A good chunk did not, they were respectable, but some people were so happy to have an outlet to shame someone over love, things got bad for her fast. It did nt matter how the adults tried, they assumed things were fixed with ignoring or telling on them, but for specific petty people, that was not the case._

_She was not alone for long though, because a young boy was soon by her side. He looked just like loki, but he looked a teen and had a different outfit. Inaudible words were spoken, and soon the girls were walking away sadly, Loki smiled and gave (y/n) a thumbs up before they both walked to the library to meet up with her friends. They laughed, kissed, and had a great time. Loki said something, he seemed out of it when he did though "If you ever want me to help you in school, id gladly make myself a teen. I am very good looking you know! If any boy thinks he is to good for you then just wait to see how foolish he will feel when he sees you with me. Its an offer, assuming you remember. If you do, tell me 'I am burdened with glorious popcorn' when your awake and you need this plan executed specifically."_

_(y/n) laughed "what are you talking about?"_

Things faded to darkness and (y/n) woke up with a start. She looked around to find it very, VERY, early in the morning. She looked around to find everyone still asleep, including Loki. She remembered what Loki said in her dream, and she felt silly for dreaming such a thing. She buried her face in her pillow thinking 'whats wrong with me?! Dreaming of marriage and a defender for school...' she sighed and lay on her back then slowly fell back asleep, just hoping for more realistic dreams, which was quit a wish.

The minute her breathing had slowed to that of a sleeping person, Loki became visible from what seemed like more empty space. He had made himself 'invisible' and was now sighing in relief. That was the closest her ever got to getting caught in a very awkward situation. He had been whispering in (y/n)'s ear. He had whispered the offer to be her 'boyfriend'. It was something he hoped she remembered as he got up from his crouching position and went to his sleeping bag, removing the illusion of himself being asleep. He lay down and smiled, hoping she remembered

She was his only friend, his best friend, he cared about her not like a sister, but it didn't mean his compassion for her was so little. The god fell asleep with dreams of him and his best friend enjoying a normal day at the park pranking Tony. It was a great dream for him, and it brought comfort and peace to his mind. More so when Thor became apart of his dream and stupid fun followed

* * *

((what an interesting offer Loki proposed. lol

sorry for the long wait, hiatus. But ill do my best to keep on the promised schedule from when i started this story. I haven't forgotten it. Dont worry ^^ ))


	5. Chapter 2 2-3

((two chapters as an apology for taking so long))

* * *

**Part 2 continued **

When everyone finally woke up there had been a minimal pillow war, (y/n) had woken up again, her dream reflecting on Loki's offer, and had collected all the pillows she could locate in a short amount of time. JARVIS had helped her, and she took to hiding behind the couch. When everyone woke up, the war began.

The first to fall was Clint. He didnt see it coming, but as soon as he got up he was bombarded with the smaller pillows. Fate sealed, he acknowledged his loss and fell. With the first man down, everyone realized the game, and quickly turned it into a battle of the sexes as the girls jumped behind the couch with (y/n). The limit for travel was that level and the one above it in the tower, which was fine for everyone since those two levels were pretty big and had an abundance of hiding places.

Loki didnt wait to long before using his illusions to create duplicates of him and Steve as the two took off running. Tony meanwhile took to being the distraction for his friends, along with Banner. The science bros didn't last long before they tucked and rolled to grab pillows from the no mans land of the living room. They ran back to their side and tied the pillows to themselves as armor, declared it took two times the hits to fall with pillow armor, and ran off.

(y/n) and Pepper chased after them, pillow armor and pillow ammo in hand. they looked in room after room before entering what was Steve's temporary room for the times he had to stay in NY and had no apartment due to believing it was better to leave more free for those who needed it. Tony disagreed, but he couldn't change Steve's mind.

Upon entering the room Pepper was attacked, and (y/n) was taken hostage by her own dad. Who immediately apologized many times over. (y/n) laughed and forgave her dad as he snuck her out of the room and into the game room Tony had set up. Everyone was there, at least until (y/n) finally realized someone was missing "where is Thor?"

Loki shrugged and the others looked around

"Yeah no kidding..." Banner crossed his arms "where could he be?"

While everyone was distracted by this, BW had found their hiding spot, and with Jane ready for attack, they both threw the pillows they had.

It was such a great sight as Tony and Loki screamed and tried to run, only to trip up from crashing into each-other and falling down, both equally accepting their fates. Tony was angry at the defeat, Loki was laughing.

Steve, being Steve, forgot the weapons were harmless pillows, and jumped to shield (y/n), therefore losing.

Banner had been smarter, and escaped the room via the second door. The girls chased after him, pillows gathered and set.

"...The illusion worked brother!" 'Loki' yelled out. In a flash of green it turned out to be Thor. Tony stared for awhile before nodding "makes sense you would do that...we may still win yet!"

The girls cornered Banner in the kitchen. It was all over. Banner was outnumbered and he fell easily. Clint walked over "I am the living dead, I hunger for waffles" he opened the fridge and got some waffled to toss in the toaster "Did we win?" he asked Banner and the girls.

The girls laughed "Sorry Clint, but your team was destroyed easily" BW saw Pepper walk in "im a ghost, i shall forever haunt this tower. Like JARVIS" she got herself some juice

"is everyone going to just come back from the dead now?" (y/n) laughed.

"Yes"

"dont say that!"

"I mean no...no"

Steve and Tony walked in, they knew they had one team member left "You know you never found Thor" Tony said with a smile

"I dont think Thor was playing..." BW sat down, letting her guard down

"Yeah, I dont think that he understood the game" Jane laughed.

At that moment Thor walked in "I understood the game. But its not me you still need to get, its Loki. The person you thought was brother was me"

"Loki disguised Thor with his illusion powers" Steve sat down at the table

"what?" BW was reaching for her discarded pillows, but they were gone "oh no.." she couldn't help but smile. They had gotten cocky, so they now paid the price.

Pillows flew out from seemingly nowhere as the three girls huddled together in a fit of laughter as they got attacked. They all fell on the ground laughing as Loki came into view "I think we won" he said with a smug smile.

**oOoOoOo Time skip brought to you by toasted waffles oOoOoOo**

After the morning had passed and everyone had eaten they all had to be called to work. Of course.

That left Loki and (y/n) to do whatever they wanted, which meant they were going to a mall. Loki and (y/n) both equally enjoyed the mall.

Upon getting there they immediately ran to the bookstore to see what there was to buy. Loki had long since disguised himself to look like someone totally different, which didn't bug (y/n). She just wished he didn't look so much like Legolas in his disguise. People kept asking if he was cosplaying. To which he would say yes then ignore them for the rest of the time as he looked for books.

When thy went their separate ways in the book store (y/n) just happened to see some people from school. She did her best to hide in behind a shelf, but it was hopeless. The boy she had a minimal crush on saw her and waved hello "What brings you here?"

"Just you know..shopping for books" she left her hiding space with a smile. She was spotted, she accepted that "So how is your summer so far?" She did want to pursue a relationship with him, he liked her, at least thats what he said. She knew Loki was an impossible guy to get to, and to be honest the boy before her was really nice.

"Its great" he smiled and looked at his friends who were in the kids section, reminiscing it looked like "As soon as we got out me and Tabitha got together"

Well there went that hope. (y/n) was surprised to find she actually was hurting from hearing that bit of news "Oh, well thats great Mark...Tabitha is...an American citizen..." she was looking at the blue haired girl, it looked like she recently got her hair re-dyed

Mark laughed and shook his head "That would be a priority to you wouldn't it?" it was an innocent joke, but it kind of rubbed (y/n) the wrong way

"What do you mean?"

"well your dad being Captain America, the model patriot and all that. I would imagine you would act the same"

Despite her crush on him, being it was fairly new, she knew very little about him and vice versa. She didn't know what joke he was getting at, but she laughed it off. Why was she getting hurt? Because she happened to be crushing on a raven haired green eyed man who wasn't an American citizen? No, that couldn't be it.

"Well my dad isnt so restrictive in his 'priority list'." (y/n) laughed a little

"yeah...not like he can be...No offense. I mean, he is out of his time and all that, I think it would be hard to find someone. This are a lot more...well girls are a lot more vicious than they were in his day. He's to nice"

"For some people maybe...but I mean, some women looking to settle down would be greatfull for a guy like my dad. Hes respectful of peoples space...and hes a gentleman...he likes to help out.." She smiled naming off those things. Her dad really was a great guy.

"But that's what I mean, its not like he has the option to be picky. First hes a hero, so there is a danger hell die. Second hes such a model citizen it could annoy people. I mean we've gotten into debates at school about it. Hes so nice any girl he falls blindly in love with could easily use him...Thats kind of why...I didnt pursue a relationship with you"

Well the ball was dropped wasn't it? Internally (y/n) was naming off reasons she should walk away, just leave it be. She never liked him that much anyway. But how the words came off, she got upset. It was an attack on her and her dad. She was to polite to punch the guy, but she did press him "What do you mean?"

"Well, if we got together...you would be so...well nice. I was scared that I, being only human, would abuse that part about you and create an unhealthy relationship with you. You wouldn't have the heart to end it. i didnt want to do that to you.."

"But you have a choice to do that or not. Your basically saying you would rather go for the easy road of temptation over making an effort to avoid it."

"I'm only human.."

"I'm human, and i fight that urge all that time. So its not an excuse"

"Well im normal!" It wasn't angry, it was frustrated. Mark had dug himself a hole and he didn't know how to escape, so he pulled (y/n) down with him. When those words hit and he saw her falter he decided to make sure she was stuck in the hole too "You act like your from the 1920's. This is what the world is right now! People are harsher and things that were offensive then are not offensive now. You refuse social media, you don't have a phone and your ok with it, your not a normal kid! Your going to grow up with no more friends if you keep doing this. The present day is social media and keeping up with speed of the social timeline. Your so far behind! The ironic part is your from California!" He was just throwing stereotypes now, and while those didn't hurt, the fact he was so determined to drag her confidence down, that hurt. He was right, he couldn't resist the temptation to turn her kind nature on her. He knew she wouldn't fight back, and he was doing all he could right now to make her feel like she was nothing unless she adapted to live like them. Whether that was his intent or not, she was dragged down, and then Mark used her to climb out of the hole himself

"Just grow up...Ill see you later.." Mark tried to act like all he said was never spoken as he headed back to his friends and Tabitha, who had been laughing at the whole thing, at (y/n)

(y/n) quickly speed off to the other side of the library, which set her in the magazine section. She sat on an available chair and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a worn T-shirt with the golden eagle from The Rescuers Down Under along with some faded Bell bottoms. She had blue shoes she had drawn her dads shield on, and topped it off with a sweater with "Amureca!" written across it. She had friends who related to her, tons of them. But the thought didn't help cheer her up any. Because none were around. Her close ones had gone on vacation elsewhere, and the others were at most acquaintances. Besides, with no phone she couldn't call them.

She lifted her legs and waited till she saw Loki so they could leave. Having long forgotten the books she was going to buy. She felt her magic, who didn't pinpoint where, but she knew if she continued to be sad things would turn bad quickly. So she immediately changed her thoughts, thinking about what souvenir her dad would bring her. It relaxed her.

**oOoOoOo Not a time skip but kinda...is...read oOoOoOo**

A young boy leaned on one of the chairs at the kids table. Tabitha, despite being seated on Mark's lap, could not help but swoon. he was quickly welcomed and complemented on his looks. Typical.

A few minutes of talking and they were wrapped around his finger. It didn't take to long for Mark to get angry at Tabitha, and for Tabitha to walk to a corner with Mark, accuse him of being possessive, and walking back. Suddenly single. Claiming to never have been in a relationship, she began flirting with the boy while Mark watched angrily.

Everyone began to say things like "Tabitha is a really great girl" "You look cute together" "You should date!"

They certainly were blunt. They were stupid too. The boy stood up and lightly pushed Tabitha away "Sorry, but I wouldn't even begin to play with the idea. I have a girlfriend"

"Oh? who is she?" Tabitha clearly didn't believe him

"I don't know if you know her. Shes goes to (S/N)."

"We go there" Mark added, very happily to. Maybe Tabitha would get back with him now

"Well maybe you do know her!" the boy laughed "Its (y/n), she is the sweetest and kindest girl I have ever met. Her beauty shows inside and out, I love her dearly. She did not judge me by my looks like a lot of people did when I first came to America. She didn't judge me on my heritage either. We have a lot in common. We both came here looking for new books to read and discuss...wait..." he pointed at Mark "Your Mark?"

He nodded

"She had a crush on you. After we got together she continued to respect you" he smiled, it looked like a very kind smile, but his words were not "To bad she couldn't see into the future, scum like you is hardly even worth acknowledging." he glared at them and revealed himself for who he truly was, at least partially. His skin went blue, his eyes red, and his magic began to frost over Mark's shirt as he grabbed the boy by the collar "If you EVER make her doubt herself ill freeze you over and throw you into the nothing of space where NO ONE will ever find you! You did not need to insult her, but you were so far into your self dug grave you put her in instead. But that grave is for YOU. So try to avoid it as much as you can" He pushed Mark into Tabitha, and just before they could call for security the boy changed back to normal and grinned "By the way...my name is Loki, and I am burdened with the glorious gift of having (y/n) as my significant other"

Before leaving he went invisible and knocked over a few bookshelves near them to give them a good scare and get them in trouble. He went visible in an empty area, and headed towards (y/n). Now he had the job of cheering her up, and he would stay looking like a teenager for it. She didnt ask him to do it, but until she found a boy to respect her enough he would be her significant other.

* * *

((and so it begins...))


End file.
